


you know i'm stupid for you

by marriedmalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Michael, Desperate Michael, Grinding, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedmalum/pseuds/marriedmalum
Summary: '"So beautiful, Michael.” Ashton stared down and traced his hands all over Michael’s torso. “Has anyone ever told you that?”Michael blushed as he felt butterflies bloom in his stomach; he was tempted to cover his face. “You've only told me a thousand times.” He said in a shy voice, but rolled his eyes.'or Michael is desperate for Ashton's touch.





	you know i'm stupid for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maluminspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/gifts), [mermaidcashton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidcashton/gifts).



> to Laura and Claire, you're both mashton sluts so this is for you
> 
> title from waterparks "stupid for you"

Michael wasn’t sure how it happened, but he was sitting on Ashton’s lap, straddling his hips, hands roaming around under his loose shirt, making out with him hungrily. 

Michael subconsciously started grinding his hips down on Ashton’s crotch and he could feel a slight bulge press up against his leg. The fact that Michael could do that to Ashton turned him on even more. 

Michael let out a small squeak when he felt Ashton’s cold fingers slip under his shirt and trace his spine and back. Then, they fell back on Michael’s waist and moved his hips in a circular motion against Ashton’s crotch. 

“Baby,” Ashton spoke against Michael’s lips, who didn’t stop desperately grinding down on Ashton, “how far are we taking this?”

“All the way.” Michael nearly whimpered as he wrapped his arms around Ashton’s neck. “Please, Ash.”

Ashton pecked Michael’s lips once more before flipping them over and settling between Michael’s spread legs. He trailed kisses down Michael’s mouth, jaw, and neck. He kissed his neck before taking a bit of flesh between his teeth and biting down. Michael let out a small noise and Ashton sucked and kissed over the blooming hickey.

Michael felt Ashton’s fingers at the hem of his shirt as Ashton looked up and asked, “Is this okay?” Michael nodded a bit too quickly in his opinion, but raised his arms as Ashton pulled his shirt off. 

"So beautiful, Michael.” Ashton stared down and traced his hands all over Michael’s torso. “Has anyone ever told you that?”

Michael blushed as he felt butterflies bloom in his stomach, he was tempted to cover his face. “You've only told me a thousand times.” He said in a shy voice, but rolled his eyes. 

"Well, you are baby.” Ashton said huskily as he leaned down to kiss Michael. “You’re so pretty.”

Michael moaned louder than he wanted to in the kiss, and he didn’t know why. Ashton hadn’t even touched him yet. 

"Oh you like that, do you?” Ashton chuckled and teased Michael’s nipples. “You like it when I call you pretty, baby boy?”

“Ash, please.” Michael whined and bucked his hips to receive any kind of friction. Ashton grinned cheekily and kissed Michael’s chest. He finally took a nipple in his mouth and bit down gently to tug at it. 

"You’re being such a good boy Michael.” Ashton spoke against Michael’s feverish skin. “And it’s all for me.” Michael moaned loudly and arched his back. How could those simple words have such an effect on him? He didn’t know. 

Ashton hooked his fingers around the waistband of Michael’s pajamas and boxers and looked up at a writhing Michael, “Can I?”

“Yes!” Michael nearly screamed. “Please! Ashton, I need you!” 

Ashton chuckled and pulled them down leaving Michael entirely naked. 

Ashton’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at Michael. “I can’t fucking believe how perfect you are, baby boy.” Michael blushed and Ashton stroked Michael’s already hard cock. 

Ashton wrapped his lips around Michael’s cock and swirled his tongue, occasionally teasing the dip of his slit. Michael moaned louder than before, especially when he felt Ashton play with his balls lightly. He arched his back and gripped the sheets. He’d never wanted anything as much as he wanted Ashton. 

He heard a soft pop but didn’t bother looking at what it was, too consumed in pleasure. Suddenly, he felt a cold wet finger circle his rim and he cried out, “Ashton!”

Ashton pulled off Michael’s cock and slipped one finger inside him slowly. Michael stared at him with wide pleading eyes. “You’re doing so good, baby.” Ashton said fondly as he thrust his finger in and out if him. Eventually, Michael started pushing down to meet Ashton’s thrusts so he added another finger to scissor him. 

Two fingers became three and three became four. Michael’s desperation only increased and he was tempted to pull Ashton down by the hair and get him to fuck him already, but all Michael did was beg and beg as Ashton spoke loving words to him.

After what seemed like forever, Ashton finally slicked up his cock and lined it up against Michael’s hole before leaning down to kiss him. Michael kissed him back and wrapped his legs around Ashton’s waist. 

“I love you a lot, Michael.” Ashton said between kisses and pushed in the head of his cock. Michael cried out and tried to pull Ashton closer with his legs. “If you don’t fuck me, I’m going to cry!” Michael wrapped his arms around Ashton’s neck; he was just so desperate. 

Ashton chuckled and pushed into Michael, bottoming out. He remained still, allowing Michael to adjust to his size even though the very fiber of his being was telling him to fuck him senseless. Instead, he peppered Michael’s face with kisses to try to soothe him, “You’re doing great, Michael. You’re so good." 

“Move, Ashton. Please.” Michael whimpers after a bit and Ashton starts thrusting into him slowly. He kisses Michael's neck, sucking on the soft skin. Michael moaned and bucked his hips to meet Ashton’s steady thrusts and Ashton took that as his cue to increase his pace. 

"You’re such good boy for me.” Ashton whispered huskily into Michael’s ear. “I love your pretty little noises. Do you have any idea what they do to me? Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

Michael tried to respond, but with the rhythmic pounding in his ass and the praises Ashton was whispering in his ear, it was too much. He just whined and moaned as Ashton angled his hips to hit Michael’s prostate repeatedly. 

“Ashton, Ashton, Ash…” he chanted as he felt his release build up in his stomach. Ashton must have noticed because he fucked Michael mercilessly as he snaked his arms up Michael's face to gently grab his hair. “So beautiful.” he said as he kissed him and turned Michael’s around to face the mirror propped up against his wall. 

Michael’s eyes widened when he took in what he saw. His body was mostly covered by Ashton’s except for his legs that were coiled around Ashton’s waist. Ashton’s movements were hypnotic as his muscles rippled every time he thrusted into Michael. What really fazed Michael was his face; his eyes were wide and blown with lust, his lips were swollen and parted as moans spilled from them and his hair was tangled in Ashton’s fingers. 

“See how gorgeous you are?” Ashton grunted against Michael’s ear and bit his lobe. “You’re taking my cock so well. You’re amazing.” Michael didn’t know what to say so he shut his eyes and allowed his mind to be engulfed by the pleasure. 

He barely had the time to choke out a warning before his orgasm ripped through and he came hard all over Ashton’s torso. Ashton continued thrusting into Michael as he kissed him until he let out a throaty groan and spilled into him.

Before his eyes rolled back into his head, Michael whispered a small ‘I love you’ as he fell into Ashton’s warms embrace.


End file.
